


Discarding

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing it wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discarding

Title: Discarding  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s irritating how Shion attempts to keep himself quiet. It reminds Nezumi how much he hates things like reservation and consideration, and it’s about time Shion got rid of both. He talks too much anyway, so it’s pretty stupid for him to start clamming up now.

“Idiot,” Nezumi growls, one arm wrapped tight around Shion’s waist to keep him upright, his free hand tugging rhythmically on Shion’s cock. “Stop holding back. If you want to make noise, then do it.”

Shion’s response is a wordless shake of his head. The more he tries to suppress any sound from leaving his lips, the more it pisses Nezumi off.

“I’m telling you,” he says, leaning in to lick the sweat from the crook of Shion’s shoulder, “you’re doing it _wrong_.”

He bites down hard, and even then the most he gets is a muffled moan for his efforts.

“You’re alive, aren’t you? So scream.” And then, because he’s always been a bit of an arrogant bastard when it comes to Shion, “Show me how good I am at sex.”

Shion doesn’t scream, not quite, but the way he cries out is still louder than anything else Nezumi has heard from him so far. Nezumi feels strangely fond as Shion shudders underneath him, kissing the spot he’s just marked with his teeth.

“See?” he murmurs, making Shion moan again as he picks up the pace. “Much better.”

Shion gives him a low “mm” of agreement, and that sounds good too.

 

End.


End file.
